Not Mine
by Alis Volat Propris
Summary: Hyuuga Neji wasn't hers, and she sure as hell wasn't his. They weren't dating, and it wasn't like she owned him or anything. They were only partners. Only didn't even begin to describe it when it came to them.


AN: I have come to love this pairing, but I didn't want to write something from scratch. Oneshots are the stories I cheat with once again and I'm a oneshot no plot commitment ho. This was inspired by my life and lacking life mostly in regards to my best friend. Yup, I'm that chick that writes romance and wit because she can't get any of her own currently. *Le sigh* I own nothing.

Ino glared balefully at the enemy ninja. They were surrounded. The sweat trickled down her ceramic tiger mask, her back touching the taller bird masked ninja behind her. Dirt and sweat mingled with her wounds. Two weeks and they were on their way home from an exceedingly complicated mission. But their enemies had caught up with them. Both of them had their swords drawn. Neji had the scrolls on his person. If worst came to worse, he would run for it. Those were the orders anyways. The Byakugan bearer would never leave her though. Even though he should, damn him. The odds were always staked against them. Typical. Ino crouched, preparing herself. She felt him summoning his chakra.

..........................................................

Limping, clutching the arm as blood ran down it, Ino hobbled her way to the Byakugan bearer.

"You idiot" She hissed between pain clenched teeth. "Why the hell didn't you leave when you were supposed to. And then this. Gods, Neji, You had to fucking overdue it, didn't you?" She snarled, as she released her own arm, placing her hands upon his leg.

"Ahg. Save it, Yamanaka." He scowled in pain, as Ino pumped her healing chakra into him. His femur that had previously been poking through his leg's epidermis was being knit back together, the ugly wound that should have killed him if he'd been alone, forced close.

"Ahg" Ino gasped, the pain in her hands from channeling that much chakra through her system so quickly hurting. He had stepped in the way, keeping her from taking the hit. She couldn''t believe him. So Stupid.

_You stupid excuse for a prodigy,_ she told him silently between her pain clenched teeth as her head spun. He had been worried when she had taken the hit to her arm, the blow severing muscle from ligament and the gouge gushing.

He was up immediately, ripping the rest of his pant leg as he bandaged her arm. She flinched, the tightness of the bandage atleast helping to staunch the blood.

"Use your chakra, Ino" Neji ordered.

"Fuck you. I have to get back to Konoha somehow and it sure as hell isn't going to be in your arms again. And you were supposed to leave with the scrolls. What the hell did you think you were doing? Are you stupid or can't you follow orders? I would have been fine." She snapped.

How dare he take a blow for her. Damn him, for taking her so lightly. For being so worried about her. He wasn't hers, and she wasn't his. They weren't supposed to be like this. It wasn't allowed.

"Ino...Please" Neji pleaded, pearlescent eyes pleading.

"Like I need you to carry me back to Konoha." She snapped, but he exhaled a sigh of relief when he saw the healing blue chakra glowing from her hands. Her vision was blurry, the familiar blue stars around her vision threatening her consciousness as usual. Why, oh why did she always overdue it when it came to him?

"You never know your limits" He sighed, resigned tone almost bordering amused.

"I'm not the only one" Ino retorted, vision blurring. "I'm leaving the leg since you're carting my ass anyways. If you check me into the hospital again, I will shintenshin your ass in the worst possible place I can think of when I'm conscious." She warned as the stars overtook her vision. The last thing she remembered was being lifted, carried in his arms and breathing deeply his musky pine scent.

Neji lifted his precious burden easily. Ino had been dieting since they were geinin. It was little surprise as an anbu that she was light. The girl was constantly worrying over her weight, over superficial matters that didn't make any sense to him.

_"I'm not the only one. And you're buying the shampoo this time" She had told him cheekily_. Her voice echoed in his head.

He hadn't meant to end up so close to her. He had wanted to keep his distance, preferring only to work together. Ino would have none of it. They shared shampoo, the same rooms at the inns they stayed at, the same campfires and often times in winter missions, the same bedroll as it was simply too cold not to. It was personal, but it was unlike anything else he had ever experienced. She was unlike anything he had ever experienced, if he were being honest.

Ino Yamanaka was unlike any ninja, any woman he had ever met. He didn't understand it. He didn't understand her. Most people were intimidated by him. Most girls fawned over him. Ino was simply unimpressed. She was not daunted by him, or his connection with the Hyuuga clan. She was not bought over by his resources, or money. Even his title as a prodigy did little to inspire her favor. No, she was won over by action, by follow through, by conversation. Ino had used a crow bar to force the shell he used, the mask he wore to keep people out. Like Naruto, the blonde changed people around her, and inspired others to rise to the occasion. And he had yet to thank her for that.

At first, both of them had protested to being placed together in Anbu. Since Shikamaru had taken up the strategist position and Chouji had elected to stay a jounin and to have his own team of Genin, Ino simply needed to be placed where her talents would be best used. Her talents as a spy were indispensable to Anbu's operation team. She would be wasting away in the hospital overshadowed by both Sakura and Shizune and she never enjoyed medic work anyways. Anbu was simply a step up, a compliment to her kekkai genkai. Tsunade had practically forced her into the position. But knowing Ino as he did now, she wouldn't have refused. She loved Konoha too much to retire and become a civilian or to spend her life in the hospital. She wanted to be a ninja, a kunoichi her entire life. She had too much spirit in her to quit.

But Ino hadn't wanted to be in Anbu. She didn't have the personality, the lack of emotional indifference that characterized the rest of them. She wasn't emotionally detached from any of the missions she took, a fact that sent her into silent tears at times for the things they had to do. She didn't want to be in Anbu for precisely that reason; to have to do the things that she knew she would have to do for Konoha. She didn't want to have to become that kind of a person. But then again, Ino didn't back down from a challenge. She didn't shy away from things that were potentially hazardous to her.

She also wasn't threatened by what people thought of her or how the other anbu saw her for her looks or bet on how long before she died. Ino was the kind of woman that beat the statistics, that broke the mold and the stereotypes that bound her. Ino refused to live in a gilded cage and perhaps that was what had kept him, what kept them in their partnership when everything else threatened to give way. Ino Yamanaka never gave up, never quit, and he had yet to see her strength break since she'd sliced her hair. She was as solid of a partner as he had ever had. And He prayed he never would see her break because that day would probably break him.

He situated her, so that her head draped over his shoulder. Her breath was lukewarm against his neck startling him by her nearness. Her scent of floral array, daffodils, lillies and often times oleanders wafted to him. Her golden hair was sticky with blood. Some of it was hers. He winced at the thought, a fact that were she conscious she would have yelled at him for. Both of them cared for their hair. He smiled. She would be lecturing him for an hour about how she could take care of herself, and that killing people was a part of her job and that he had no damn right to keep her from doing what she had to, to protect Konoha. Sometimes they talked in circles around each other, having the same conversation over and over, but she never failed to insist of her own independence. At first, it annoyed him until he realized she was serious. Other girls spoke of independence, but really meant that they were wanting a man. Ino meant it. The girl in question lolled against him, a slight hitch in her breath as her arm moved. The weather was getting colder, and she was pale, cold and had lost a decent amount of blood.

Neji took off, a blur into the woods. They weren't far from Konoha.

"You'd better pull through, Yamanaka" He threatened her unconscious figure, nestled against him.

The first thing Ino took in was the smell. The smell of death and bleach, sterile instruments, bandages and gloves and strange ointments filled her nostrils. God damn him. She would kill him. She would fucking kill him. She would shintenshin his ass in the middle of his fan girls, leave him to get maimed when she lied to them that he was gay and then finish him off herself. Steely blue opened blearily, hand clenched and then she winced, the pain shooting up her arm.

"Finally up" An angry voice stated stiffly. One obnoxious pink haired forehead girl entered Ino's blurry vision, her crisp white nurse uniform irritating Ino's eyes.

"Shut it, Forehead" Ino groaned, placing a hand on her forehead, groggy as she sat up too quickly.

"You shut it, Ino Pig! I'm tired of patching your ass up. You're supposed to be the medic. Not the one in the fucking bed, Shannaro!" Sakura snarled.

Her best friend and forever rival's sentiment was touching. Really it was. Beneath their harsh words were the unspoken words of their friendship. _I was worried about you, that was too close for comfort, don't you ever make me worry and perform that surgery on you again, you bitch!_

"But his leg looked pretty fucking good for a shattered femur that broke surface didn't it?" She grinned as the room stopped spinning. She was left with the dizzy feeling of Vertigo.

"If it wasn't Hyuuga Neji, there is no way in hell anyone in his right mind would've walked on that. He wasn't fully healed, you know."

Ino grinned but it turned into a sour frown. "Yeesh, Forehead. Did you even knit the muscles in my arm together?" She snapped.

"I figured it was motivation for you to stay put. I wasn't about to let you get out of bed just for you to ruin my work so soon." Sakura replied.

Translation: Sakura was the last on duty from a long shift when they'd come in and had barely enough chakra to cover them. Ino almost felt bad. She'd put Sakura in a rough spot, physically and emotionally. Not having enough strength to save her friends, was the pink haired medic's nightmare come to life.

"Thanks, Forehead' Ino murmured, the iv sticking in her arm painful in light of it all.

Sakura's green eyes softened, practically filling with tears before she turned, blinking them away.

"I have to go take care of my other patients. Stay in bed for once, Ino. Tsunade shishou will be here shortly to finish up"

Ino groaned. Damn it, if Tsunade was coming, then she would really never hear the end of it. She had known they were pushing the limits. But then again this was all Neji's fault in the first place because he hadn't followed protocal to start with. It was the one problem with Konoha's reliance on teamwork and interdependence on each other. The more they fostered it and they had been fucking force fed it in their childhood, the more the lines blurred, as well as the rules and protocals. Rules were followed until one's partner's life was put on the line and then it was pure adrenaline and determination.

The knock on the door foretold of her impending doom. Ino supposed she should be grateful. At least it would be over soon. There was no use stalling.

"It's open...I guess" She called. The honey blonde hair and burning hazel eyes of the Godaime Hokage swept into the room, followed by one Hyuuga prodigy, hobbling in after her on crutches.

Ino's eyes blazed in fury. "I refuse to breathe the same air as that lousy excuse for a partner" Ino accused, finger pointing haughtily at the man in crutches and she turned from his nose high and arms crossed in her defiance. Neji stood resolutely in light of her condemning tone.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "You are in no position to be making demands" Tsunade snapped. Both flinched under the rage of their Kage.

"You both are idiots" She continued. "You, for healing his wounds before your own and allowing yourself to get injured in the first place." She told Ino. "And you, for disobeying orders, potentially dying and loosing those scrolls, and for allowing yourself and your teammate to get hurt" She told Neji.

Both sulked. "I told him-" "There was no option-" Both began to make excuses and then fell silent under the hokage's angry glare.

Ino felt Tsunade's chakra enter her coils, filtering through her body as she felt the muscle in her arm become reattached, the gouge in her arm closing up. She'd ripped the muscle in her calf, her shin fractured from the blow she'd redirected from her head. Her leg was healed after Tsunade's touch, her fever breaking. Sweet relief flooded Ino as the pain had been excruciatingly annoying. She would have healed it herself if she'd had any chakra left, but she was bone dry, having used up the last of it on herself and Neji.

"You will take these next three days and recuperate, and then..."

They waited, expecting it.

"I have a mission for you" She said hesitantly. Both of them could see the reluctance in her face, the tension in her tone as she fought with herself, debating. She didn't want to send them on another potentially hazardous mission, particularly so soon after the last one. But Tsunade was too motherly for her own good and Konoha wasn't going to protect itself.

"It'll be fine, Kaa-san" Ino told her with a smirk a nickname the hokage found most infuriating. Ino held to fact that Tsunade worried like a mother hen over them all and Tsunade absolutely hated it, because Ino was right. The nickname nearly forced a smirk from the Hyuuga prodigy. "Quit your worrying" Ino retorted.

Neji sighed as Tsunade glowered at the blonde. "If I see you in here, anytime soon, I will put you on substitute teaching for the academy children, for a month." She threatened.

Ino stiffened. She had lived through horrors unspeakable with anbu, but nothing terrified her like the thought of being alone, surrounded by small children.

"Both of you" Tsunade warned, to which Neji shuddered as well. The door shut behind her, leaving only silence. Ino refused to look at him.

"Ino" He started,

"Get out." She snapped.

"Ino...I brought you your favorite" He said waving the box of bento in front of her.

"If you think I'm so easily bought-"Ino retorted. He'd tried bento to reprieve his anger that last three times.

"And you're to be released from the hospital by dinner, which is on me." Neji replied. He'd done that the last two times.

Ino glared, crossing her arms, her iv sticking into the crook of her elbow painfully.

"And I brought you your things." He said. He always did that but she supposed it was another bargaining chip.

Ino was _still_ angry.

"And I already wrote and filed our team paperwork." He admitted reluctantly.

Ino smirked. Ino Yamanaka hated paperwork. "I still hate you, and payback will still be a bitch when I'm out of this bed" She told him.

Neji nodded. "I expected no less." He replied.

He didn't tell her that he had almost passed out getting here, as he'd run into more enemy ninja along the way, or that they were both in critical condition for a few hours. He didn't tell her that his leg had become inflamed and infected in the span of her unconsciousness. He didn't want her to worry and she didn't need to know, though knowing Ino she probably already did. He didn't want to go to the hospital. He hated them, but he had no choice. She was too important to let go. But she would harbor her resentment for this for days after. Hospitals were a place she had come to loathe since her father's death and so taking her here was tantamount to reliving the experience.

Neji didn't and couldn't blame her. Inoichi had died under the scalpel, unable to save him from a spying mission gone horribly wrong. It wasn't anyone's fault, and Ino didn't blame the hospital staff, which was a miracle in and of itself. No, as most anbu, her lingering resentment lay harbored in the very building itself. Anyone who worked there had come to hate having both Neji and Ino as patients. For one, when Neji was on the bed, it was Ino who was screeching and criticizing the hospital staff at every turn. And when Ino was on the bed, Neji was scowling and overseeing everything with his Byakugan, making it uncomfortable for all but the stout worthiest of nurses and asking endless questions. In the end, Sakura, Shizune and the Godaime herself, were the only ones with enough patience and strength to beat them into submission, at this point.

Ino trembled as she sat up again trying to get out of bed. Neji was instantly by her side, helping her. She clenched her jaw, hating her weakness.

"You did the same for me the last time. Get over it" Neji commanded.

Ino sighed in defeat. While it was true that she was stubborn, she also found that Neji was equally if not more so. She'd learned to pick her battles with the Hyuuga over the years. She'd spent three days in the hospital by his bedside while he was in critical condition, watching over him and helping the nurses in their fatigue. She'd slept 6 hours in that string of days. She'd kept Gai, Lee and Ten Ten from panicking. He'd woken up to the overwhelming scent of flowers and green tea that Ino had held for him in anticipation of his consciousness. Ino felt her eyes prick at the thought.

"Ten ten's not angry about missing you for dinner?" She pondered.

It had been over three weeks since the two had last talked, or seen each other. Ino, while grateful to have (what she begrudgingly was having to come to terms with) her best friend and mission partner eat with her tonight, it was odd that Ten Ten didn't want him to herself.

Ino went out of her way to try and avoid awkwardness between the two of them. What Neji and Ten ten did on their off time was none of her business. She frowned at her heisitation. It wasn't any of her business.

Neji shook his head. "She's out on a mission." He replied.

The weapon mistress was Neji's girlfriend, bringing a tension into the dynamic of their partnership. They were a strange pair of partners. For one, they lived together, deciding a year and a half back that they were put on so many missions together that it seriously saved them time, money and food bills over the past three years together. For another,Ten Ten was one of Ino's good friends, Neji's oldest teammates. Ino had never fancied herself in love with the Hyuuga, though many accused her of it, Sakura included. But since the two had been dating, Ino had spent less and less time in her apartment with them, feeling awkward and tense about the whole thing and not understanding why.

It was stupid of her. She had no claim on the Hyuuga prodigy. It wasn't like he was her property or anything. She sure as hell didn't own him, and she was in no way his. Ino was her own person belonging to no one. She wasn't ready to commit to anyone or anything since her fall out with Shikamaru. She and Neji were only teammates, but the word only when it applied to their partnership didn't seem fair. They shared everything, perhaps one of the reasons why they bickered so much. They knew each other, could read each other and read beyond the subtle nuances they tried to use to keep others and each other out. In most cases, when it came to their partnership, Neji was too close for comfort.

"Hello, Konoha to Ino?" Neji said waving his hand in her face.

"S-sorry" She replied, distracted. Three years. It had been three years that she was partnered with Neji today. Pearlescent eyes took in the look. So she finally remembered.

"Glad you finally remembered." He told her,with a small smile, placing a bag on her lap.

Hyuuga Neji, for all of the skill he had at ninjitsu, and taijitsu had absolutely no gift wrapping skill or talent whatsoever. He couldn't wrap a gift to save his life, though origami was an art form he had perfected as a toddler. Idiot. Ino felt that he simply didn't apply himself and it was easier for him to force her to do it. It was a fact Ino had teased him mercilessly about at every opportunity she got. Startled, because she had completely forgotten, being busy with the string of their last 6 missions, back to back. It wasn't like her to be distracted, to forget dates like this. She stared at the present in shock.

"You gonna gawk at it, or open it" Neji prompted, though his brow was creased as he took in the sight of his partner.

She was still so pale, creamy skin lacking the healthy luster it usually had. Dark smudges stained beneath her eyes from their long hours and sleepless nights. It didn't help that Ino hated the cold weather, and hadn't slept well the week of their mission before the ambush of enemy nin. She was thin, too thin, in spite of her dieting. It was a fact that he was going to remedy whether she wanted to or not. After all, Ino was a terrible cook, and he was the one that cooked their meals on and off their missions. Their living together in that sense was a benefit because she was always around his shabby apartment anyways bumming him for meals when they were off. Now that the two lived together and split utilities they could afford a decent two bedroom. Neji didn't need much, and saved the extra money, hoping someday for a house and a garden. Ino used the money to support Kurenai and put her daughter through the ninja academy. She also paid for private instruction for the girl, allowing Shikamaru to do what he wanted to do for the girl in the first place, which was teach her, though the girl would be placed on Chouji's team undoubtably as the girl was already property of team ten. It was the compromise she'd struck with the Hokage for both Shikamaru and Ino entering anbu.

Ino, as if released from her daze, reached for the packaged bag, pulling the tissue paper that had been hastily shoved from it. Inside was the purple scarf she had eyed in rock country as they passed through. She pulled it out, the feel of the yak fur that had been dyed, knitted in such a tight weave so as to keep out the cold and lock in the body's heat. It was not only treated for water and snow but also treated with a stain resistant guard which would keep the blood off it. It was soft and oh so warm. Yak fur was resilient and these particular scarves were in hot commodity. As such they were pretty damn expensive. Anbu members killed for these kind of scarves. Ino blinked, in awe. They hadn't stopped in rock when they passed through. He must have gotten this months before, when she had eyed it and he had told her that she would jeopardize the mission if she went shopping while on the job one of their major fights.

"There's more" He told her. Ino's sky blue eyes shot wide at her partner. More? She looked into the bag and inside was a jewel encrusted flower. A lily to be precise. The lily was attached to one chopstick, paired with it's other mate.

"The flower comes apart, and there's a senbon hidden in the middle of the sticks for easy access." He told her. Neji was nothing but practial.

Ino was not one to be impressed or flattered by gifts that cost this much. But these gifts were extravagant and personal, and it was clear that he had planned for months to give her these. So much forethought. Ino looked to her partner with shock.

"Say thank you, Neji" He told her, eyes glowing as he took in her startled state.

"Thank you, Neji" She told him sincerely, holding the purple scarf close. She caught a few scents, but one of them was the musky pine scent of her partner. He must have carried this on him for it to smell like him. Eyes fluttering open, she looked up at him. He took the gifts from her, placing them back in the bag and setting it on the counter beside her bed.

"Rest. I'll come get you when they release you" He told her.

Ino stuck out her tongue. "Don't tell me what to do" She replied.

Neji smiled softly, a smile that he only gave her. "Sleep. I mean it."

"Whatever" She muttered, nestling into the hospital blankets.

…...............................................................

Dinner was a quiet affair, but not awkward. They ate in comfortable silence simply because there wasn't much to say and both had their own thoughts. Ino was thinking of the hospital and Neji was thinking of Ten Ten probably. It didn't matter.

Neji cleared his plate, along with hers and put things in the dishwasher. Both of them surprisingly were obcessive compulsive about cleaning. They suited each other's idiosyncracies in that sense. Forehead girl took after her ramen lover in that their apartment was almost always trashed because both of them were always out on missions, or in the hospital. Ino was the one who hosted the parties because of it, making their home popular much to Neji's chagrin. He hated big get together's even if it was with their oldest friends and Ino forced him to socialize refusing to let him lock himself in his room or escape.

Ino settled herself on the couch, earning a glare from her Hyuuga partner for getting up.

"I already healed it..." She protested.

The Hyuuga bloodline limit appeared, puffy lines around his pearlescent eyes. His frown deepened.

"Mostly" Ino muttered, looking away. She ignored the look he gave her. He put the movie in, and delicately lifted her feet taking up most of the couch sitting. He placed her feet on top, to which she looked delighted.

"Do not get used to this" He warned her.

Ino grinned, refusing to let him ruin her moment of triumph. Hyuuga Neji did not like feet on him or his property. Ino was determined to break him of it. The fact that he was allowing her this was tantamount to victory. Neji rolled his eyes. While Yamanaka Ino was stubborn, she was still no match for the Hyuuga pride. Clan pride and strict adherance to discipline out weighed her womanly guiles. But not pity.

Neji laid his arms across her shins, avoiding her feet, as he settled to watch the movie.

Ino sighed, clutching the pillow to her.

Neji's eyebrow rose in question. "Stuff it, Hyuuga" Ino replied eyes glued to the screen.

"Stuff what? I'm not the one with my mouth open, practically drooling." Neji replied, the corners of his mouth tugging in a grin.

"I like romance movies, and you put it on" Ino replied, eyes still not leaving the screen as the two lovers kissed. "Get over it"

"You like romance movies, but you women are all the same. The moment a man tries to sweep you off your feet, you're too stubborn to allow it to happen." Neji said with a snort.

Ino rolled her eyes at the Hyuuga prodigy.

"So basically you're saying that we women ruin any good romance you guys try to create?" Ino asked, eyebrow arched as she eyed the branch member.

"Yes." He replied firmly. Typical. Totally unrepentant and unwavering in his conviction, the Hyuuga would go down with the ship.

"And I suppose you are the victim of a type casted good guy, who's doomed to be the doormat?" Ino replied as she finally turned, fixating periwinkle blue eyes upon the Branch member.

"No." He replied firmly. "That's just what I'm saying. These movies aren't real. They don't depict real people or the entirety of the story" Neji exclaimed, a look of disgust on his face.

"Well, Thank You; Captain Obvious, that was so _very _informative." Ino snapped with a scowl.

Neji gave her the look. Ino sighed.

"Stop popping my bubble. I'm well aware of men's fallacies. I want to believe in something better." Ino replied.

"Then stop buying into this ridiculous farce." Neji replied pointing an accusatory finger at the screen.

"Since when did my love life become the question here?" Ino retorted archly.

Neji stammered, turning red. For as much as they knew each other, whenever he brought up Ino's love life, the proud Hyuuga shyed away not wanting to interfere. He was so uncomfortable with relationship conversation in any sense. Ino's eyes widened in acknowledgment. Oh this was total bullshit. She knew exactly what was going on here.

"What did she do?" Ino replied.

"W-whatever are you talking about?" Neji retorted.

"You heard me" Ino replied, taking a handful of popcorn as her eyes returned to the screen.

"Why does it automatically have to be about h-"

"Cut the bullshit. What did Ten Ten do?" Ino interjected.

"....." Neji didn't respond, in point of fact simply refused to meet her eyes.

Ino paused the movie, irritated. When he'd composed himself, he caught her eye. She met his stony stare head on, folding her arms across her chest. He might as well just come out with it. It wasn't like Neji not to talk. Not with her. And Ino simply wasn't going to stand for it. Because as long as Neji was in this sort of mood, he would ruin her movie and like hell if she was going to put up with that. This was her first day off in months, and damn it, she was going to enjoy it.

"....She's less than thrilled by my insistence to help her financially." Neji said sourly.

"Of course she is. She's a kunoichi. Besides, Jounin pay isn't that bad." Ino said with a shrug.

"This doesn't leave the room. Do you understand me, Yamanaka?"Neji told her tersely.

"Of course." Ino replied. She was a little miffed that he implied that she couldn't keep a secret. He knew that she'd outgrown that phase in her life. It didn't stop her from knowing the town gossip but she'd stopped talking about it. She'd had to, as a ninja.

"Her family is in debt. They have been for years, with their art going under. Ten Ten's money goes back into her family business, but it's not enough to keep them afloat. I want to help"

"And she's refusing?"Ino asked, using her kunai to trim her split ends.

"Yes." Neji said.

"Good." Ino replied with sincerity.

"How is that good?" Neji retorted, eyes narrowing. Typical Ino.

"She doesn't want you to support her." Ino replied. "I should think that would be obvious. Her problems aren't yours bucko"

"But I want to." Neji replied with a frown.

"But you have to think about Ten Ten. She already feels inferior to you with your clan title and such, even if it is a branch member title. Hiashi sure as hell doesn't approve of her. Her family is a poor and struggling group of ninja and you are the guy of her dreams. She doesn't want to blow that."

"W-what?" He stammered, flushing. It was so rare that Neji was ever ruffled and it was typically and normally in the presence of the boisterous blonde.

"Oh c'mon Neji you knew for years when you were chunin that she thought the moon and the stars about you." Ino said with an eye roll. "I mean, it was _obvious_ obvious"

Neji's quiet look told her otherwise.

"You _really_ are an idiot" Ino replied.

"And how would you handle this situation?" Neji retorted, folding his arms.

"I'd blackmail her." Ino replied with a smirk.

"And that's helpful" Neji retorted with a snort.

"If you're asking what you _should_ do if I were you, then I would talk to her. You need to find out why she refuses and try to persuade her into it. If not, you can always anonymously donate through the Hokage to their clan" Ino said with a shrug.

Neji's face lit up as he scratched his chin, thoughtful. Ino turned the movie back on with a smirk.

"Brilliant as always, Yamanaka." She said to herself. They continued the movie in companionable silence.

….............................................

On the last night of their string of days off, Ino decided that going out to the bar was happening and somehow managed to talk Ten Ten into going. And between the two of them they were dragging Neji along, whether he wanted to or not.

It was notorious that the Hyuuga had absolutely no tolerance. And everyone knew it. It was why he tried to avoid the bar. Because inevitably he would end up getting into a drinking contest with Lee and Naruto and then the rest of the rookie nine would get pulled in, and he would be puking his guts out in the apartment while Ino held his hair back and rubbed his back soothingly promising him she'd never make him go back to the bar again and lying through her teeth. And hangovers were not good for missions. And yet here he was, after swearing he would never set foot in the place again, heading for the bartender who inevitably knew the entire ninja crew by name. He even waved at the proud Hyuuga as he entered.

Neji settled into the stool, the girls abandoning him for the dance floor. He needed a drink if Ten Ten was going to force him to dance, which was inevitable when they came to the bar as well. He gave his greetings to the Inuzuka who passed him a beer as he settled.

"I see you brought your two ladies." Naruto said with a wink, elbowing Kiba, who growled at the Kyuubi bearer. The comment was mostly for the Inuzuka clan member than for Neji and Neji scowled at the whisker cheeked blonde as Kiba started his rant.

"It's unfair how you got both of em." Kiba grumbled, a start to an old conversation. "Even if Yamanaka is the meanest bitch this side of Konoha, she's still fucking hot." He said into his mug.

"As if you had a shot at her anyways, Inuzuka. She'd take over your body and hang you by your own balls before you could blink, Dattebayo." Naruto retorted.

Neji rolled his eyes. He'd had this conversation many times with the dog breathed idiot and it still hadn't sunk in yet.

"Ino's not mine and the only girl I see has brown eyes" He said, with a smile at Ten Ten.

The girls of the rookie nine settled on the dance floor, talking and laughing as they swayed and sashayed to the music. The men of the nine looked on, those who were the boyfriends and prospectives looking on with admiration. Neji eyed the crowd as he finished his second drink, and starting on the third that the Inuzuka passed to him. Ino was by far the most skilled dancer, Hinata coming in second. It was little surprise, as the girl had excellent footwork when motivated by alcohol, and his cousin had downed a few, to be sure, to be dancing. Sakura and Ten Ten were decent enough.

But it was when Genma came up beside Ino that Neji felt his jaw clench, his fist harden. Genma was Ino's ex, and the lowest scum as far as Neji was concerned. The man was a womanizer, a cad. And he had played Ino too many times. Ino and Genma were on and off, had been for years. Because as much as Ino tried to deny it, she was in love with the senbon chewing cretin and Neji simply didn't approve. He had gone as far as the last time to throw Genma out of the apartment. But still Ino kept going back to him. Ino had broken off with several of her boyfriends to get back with Genma and Genma had cheated on her, and the girls he was with, to be with her. They were a disaster together. But like a dog returning to it's own vomit, Ino just couldn't stay away.

Ten Ten made her way over to him recognizing the hard look.

"Leave it be. Ino's a big girl" Ten Ten pleaded, grabbing his hand and interweaving it in hers.

Neji paused, lightly offended, but took a deep breathe closing his eyes. He released the breathe with a sigh, and looked down on her hand, kissing it, as he let her lead him to the dance floor.

Ten Ten wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close, enjoying the comfort of having someone in proximity with him. A few years ago, the proud Hyuuga would not have been able to return the affections of the weapon mistress, too cold and brittle. Perhaps being exposed to Ino was actually beneficial in this endeavor. They both were such opposites that they rubbed and bumped against each other, shaving and knocking off the rough edges.

The song ended, and his pearlescent eyes were drawn to his roommate and the oral fixated nin. He held her close, grinding in the upbeat song. He pulled her closer, and turned her face, kissing her as his hands inappropriately touched her. Ino flinched, stiffening as she fought off his hold. It was clear the shintenshin user was not happy about the affection.

Neji tensed, fists clenched as he watched the blonde, in obvious anger yelling at him whilst he smiled. Neji took a step forward.

Ten Ten's arm stopped him, brown eyes wide. "Don't. Don't do this" She told him.

Neji looked down at her. "You don't understand." He told her, removing her arm, brushing past her, as he made his way to the duo.

Ten Ten flinched, the pain from those words harsh and stinging. Didn't understand _what _about him and Ino? Ten Ten grabbed her purse fighting the tears. This was ridiculous. She wasn't going to be made a fool.

…................................

Apologies were in order and Ten Ten had forgiven the Hyuuga prodigy. Apparently he'd decked Genma in the face, warning the man to get the hell away from his roommate. Ino had given him a black eye, telling him not to hit her boyfriend, and to stay the hell out of it. The scuffle that had put the senbon chewer out of commission, and into intensive care, had put the both of them on probation. In light of all of the harsh words from the others, the hokage, and the hospital staff, Neji also had drank too much last night and was suffering from a severe hangover.

Ino had challenged him to a spar on the training fields. But this wasn't a spar. This was just simply nasty between the two of them. Neji had asked Ten Ten to show up, which was the reason the bun haired weapon user was here now. Ten Ten eyed the sparring between the two with hesitation. Ino landed a smooth kick to Neji's face before her chocolate haired lover threw the blonde across the training field shutting off more tenketsu as proof of the small bruises peppered across her. While Ten Ten was glad that Ino was now with Genma again, the two were on and off over the years, she didn't like the way Neji was reacting to it.

She didn't doubt Neji's sincerity. He wasn't the kind to cheat, and neither was Ino...but. Ten Ten bit her lip. It wasn't that she wanted to doubt either of them, really, but. Ino was one of her best friends and Neji had been _her_ teammate for years. It was just...they were so close, the two of them, in such a short time. It was so...intimidating. Neji telling her off last night, drunk, or not; had left it's mark leaving the weapon's mistress with doubt and anxiety and perhaps if she was being honest, insecurity. Neji had always put his teammates before his personal life. Neji was married to his job, the one constant in his life. And now that Ten Ten wasn't one of his teammates, had her own team of academy graduates, it was like she was being put on the back burner. Ino snarled as she launched herself bodily at the Hyuuga prodigy, intent to kill as the taijutsu began. Ten Ten grabbed her things. She'd seen enough.

…....................................

"Not one fucking word" Ino sniveled, clutching the pillow as the tears inevitably came.

"Told you so" Neji replied. The blonde needed to hear it, even if she didn't want to. Ino couldn't have everything she wanted and the blonde needed to understand it.

Ino launched her pillow at him. "I hate you!" She snarled. "What the hell is wrong with you anyways? Why did you have to go and interfere?" She cried.

"Because he's horrible for you, and to you. Someone has to stand up to him, and it obviously wasn't going to be you." Neji replied coldly.

"I don't care, you asshole. Gods, You ruined everything!" She shouted.

"I ruined an abusive, addictive relationship, if it can even be called that. I'm not sorry if you were looking for an apology." Neji retorted.

"I loved him." Ino murmured, curling on the bed as she sobbed.

Neji sighed, and grabbed a brush, running it through the tangled wheat colored strands.

…...................................................

It was a little less than a month later, Neji returned home drunk the next night. Ino was startled to see this turn of events for the Hyuuga prodigy never went out without her or Ten Ten and he certainly never got drunk, particularly on his own, but he and Ten Ten had been on the rocks as of late. Ten Ten had stopped talking to her about two months prior.

"She dumped me" He explained as he stumbled through the door way.

Ino frowned. "Oh-kay..." She paused as he headed to the couch, missing as he fumbled in his steps. Biting her lip, debating with herself, Ino saw him falter and reacted without meaning to. She grabbed his shoulder, straightening him before .

"Maybe I can make some coffee for you" Ino prompted as she helped Neji sit down. Neji errupted into hiccuped giggles.

Ino's frown deepened. Neji's laugh was downright creepy. She was used to his quiet chuckle or his smirk but him..... giggling? Dear God how much had he drank?

"Neji how much did you drink?" Ino asked him.

"Enough" He replied with a chortle.

"How much?" Ino replied, insistent. Neji was stoic and silent.

"Neji?" She asked, as she placed a concerned hand on his arm. He snatched her arm, pulling her down with him onto the couch clumsily.

"Ouch, Neji what the Hell-" Ino cried, and she looked into bloodshot pearlescent eyes.

"Why?" He asked her, refusing to release his grip on her wrists, keeping her pressed up against him.

"Ouch, why what?" Ino retorted angrily, as she was about to kick the Hyuuga's tight ass.

"Why do we walk circles around each other?" Neji asked bluntly. Ino much to her consternation flushed bright pink. What. The. Hell. Was. Neji. On. Tonight?

"I don't know what you're talking about, let go of me." Ino snapped, yanking her hand back.

Neji using anbu skill flipped them, pinning her beneath them. "I think you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about,Yamanaka" He whispered, as his breath hit the shell of her ear.

Ino trembled. No, she most certainly did _not_ know. He wasn't hers.

"Get off me. Now" Ino ordered, tone sharp.

Neji clumsily got up and shuffled his way to his room.

"Think about it" He told her gruffly, closing the door shut with finality.

Ino winced. What the hell....Neji had apparently been lying to her these past few years. They were teammates. Only partners. Only partners....

Only didn't begin to describe it with them. Ino felt the tears prickling in her eyes. Why did he have to pull this bullshit right now?

….............................................................

Neji woke up to the pounding in his skull. Familiar calloused hands were placed against his temples and the cooling sensation was pleasant as it washed over him in waves. He knew those hands, like he knew his own, he trusted them in the midst of his missions. His vision cleared, ringing and pounding lessening. He felt like a normal human being again, though typical Ino didn't heal him completely. He blinked, pearlescent eyes looking into steely blue ones.

"I need you to be honest. Last night you came onto me. Do you remember it at all?" Ino said, poker faced.

Bleary moments of him holding her, the smell of oleander and lillies and daffodils, her against him came to mind. "Shit.." He murmured, rubbing his bandaged forehead, pushing his bangs out of his face.

"How long?" She asked clinically professional. Neji winced. It was like she was talking about a disease. Something she was supposed to heal or fix. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"I don't know" He replied looking at her with bleary pearlescent eyes. "It just...happened alright? I never anticipated it. I didn't know what it was for a while." Neji replied, heisitant.

"Bullshit." Ino replied. "You picked a drunken escapade after getting dumped to break this to me? What the hell, Neji?" Ino snapped.

"This is exactly why I didn't" He muttered, head in his hands. "I didn't want this"

"and _what_ is that supposed to mean?" Ino scowled.

"That you can't take it." Neji replied feeling his anger get the best of him. "That even if I broke my feelings to you in a normal decent sort of setting, you would have run. I didn't want that. I like what we have now" Neji replied. "I didn't want to ruin it"

"Like this? Like now? Because It's fucking ruined, now, Neji!" Ino snapped.

"Gods Neji why do you always have to throw a kink into everything. We were doing _fine._" Ino replied, nearly in tears at the frustration of it all.

"No, we were _not_ fine!" Neji snapped. "How can you see things that way? How can you think like that? We were lying to ourselves. How is that fine?" Neji insisted, pearlescent eyes hard.

"No, we weren't. I wasn't. We were working and living together. The closeness was natural, not the attraction" Ino insisted.

"Who's bullshitting who now?" Neji replied, angrily. Of course she was avoiding this.

"Don't you _dare_ be condescending to me. This isn't as easy as you want to make it. You confessed to me on a drunken bout after a lousy breakup. What did you expect? Me to fall at your feet? To confess my undying love for you?"

"You could just admit you're afraid." Neji replied, hurt.

"You arrogant asshole." She snarled, punching him.

"I'm afraid." He told her, rubbing his jaw. "I'm still afraid. But I think it's worth it. So what's it going to be, Yamanaka? You running away?" Neji asked her.

Ino's eyes narrowed. "I've never backed down from a challenge. But I'm not about to be manipulated into this. Kami sama...what's it going to be...is that the best you've got?"Ino snapped.

"I'm not manipulating anything. I'm asking you here and now to stay. Stay with me. Be with me. Try with me." He told her.

Ino turned her back on him, slamming the door behind her. Neji hung his head in defeat.

….....................................

It was well past dark before she returned to their apartment. She was soaking wet from the rain. Neji hadn't moved from his bed, lost in scenarios and what if's that tormented him. He wasn't sure where to go or what to do now. He wasn't sure what sort of a conversation they were supposed to have now. It was torn to pieces. How could they work together? He had ruined it last night and He had bet everything on this and lost it all.

Ino eyed him, dripping, as she let her hair down. Neji eyed her.

"I had a realization, as I thought." Ino told him.

Neji looked up at her. "And?" He asked, hoping to hide the hope he felt flickering.

"I realized we can't go back, can we?" Ino asked.

Neji shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm sorry"

"I'm scared, but not of this. Of this not working." Ino admitted, defiance in her blue eyes. "I like what we have" She said, eying the ground.

"Why does what we have need to change?" Neji responded. "Why can't you be Yamanaka Ino and I'll be Hyuuga Neji and we will be together in our apartment." He asked her.

"Because things always change. They have to. And I think you know its not that simple." Ino told him.

"Change doesn't have to be bad. Maybe this, we are one of those things. Change happened for us to even be teammates, much less roommates" Neji responded.

"You don't get it do you? Damn it, I can't loose this. Its too important" Ino told him. "I need consistency. And you don't even know..... Gods, Neji, we live together. I'm high maitenance, I whine and complain about everything. I'm a flirt. I drink too much, talk to much" She told him abruptly.

"I've lived with you for a year and a half and been partners with you for 3 years. I think I know what I'm getting into, Ino" Neji retorted, rolling his eyes.

"You haven't even hit the tip of the iceberg." Ino replied. "I cry for no reason, I get paranoid. I'm supposed to be strong. I'm a terrible decision maker. I don't know what I want half the time anyways."

"Stop making excuses." He told her, standing and walking to her.

Ino had tears in his eyes and wiped them defiantly. "You don't understa-"

He pulled her to him kissing her hard. "I don't care. I'm stubborn, tempermental and unmovable about things. We're polar opposites and I just got out of a rocky relationship. There's no good reason for this and no clear cut explanation. I don't know what will happen and I'm afraid. But I want to try anyways." Neji replied.

His kiss was as unyielding as he was. Ino sighed. She couldn't do this.

"Neji-"

"Stop it, Goddamn it, Ino. Let it happen. For once...please...just accept it. Please just let this happen" He told her.

Ino blinked, surprised by the tone. Perhaps it was that fact that really shook her. Hyuuga Neji was not hers, but she and he had a mutual claim on each other nonetheless. All the times she'd saved him, all the time and effort they had poured into each other. They certainly didn't own each other, but they had invested interest.


End file.
